Foxes among Sorcerers
by Monty Viper
Summary: With the growing threat of Voldemort approaching, Dumbledore attempts to restore the bond with the Shinobi world by hiring ANBU to guard Hogwarts and more importantly, Harry. What consequences would their presence bring? How different would history be?


**Hello! Hello! I know it has been quite some time since I've updated, but my writer's block has been crippling. I also nearly got sick of writing Naruto fanfiction. But after reading a few fics where our favorite blonde ninja goes to Hogawarts, I decided to give that a shot. I honestly don't expect this fic to be all that popular, I'm just writing it for fun and to improve my writing skills, so I would love some constructive criticisms. NOTE: I assume you have the basic internet intelligence to tell a criticism from a flame. Try not to ask questions in PMs and reviews, they should be answered through out the story. If you are wondering if this is going to include the entire book series...let see how it goes.**

Chapter 1: Special Staff

Albus Dumbledore and the seated assortment of Hogwarts faculty stared perplexed at the two ninjas. **Two! **The money sent to Konoha should have been enough for two whole squads, not single shinobi. Was it a scam? A joke? That was certainly something the staff wished to inquire, but they still held their tongues as no one wished to disrespect the two and strain relationships with the shinobi world even further. It was in fact the wizarding worlds' fault that the two nearly had their own war just after finishing another. The schools' headmaster coughed slightly to address the two shinobi, known as ANBU Black Ops. 

One was very tall and had his face concealed by a black porcelain mask resembling a fox. You could see small blonde spikes protrude out behind, showing off his rare hair color. He was wearing a custom made ANBU uniform consisting of all black armor, metal arm guards, plated finger-less gloves, spiked sandals, and an elegant dragon tattoo on his right shoulder. The other was slightly shorter and was clearly a female (if her rather large assets were anything to go by, DD or so) with long white hair tied in a single bun. Her mask also possessed the face of a fox but had the color of snow. Other than that, her uniform was identical to her partner's. 

"I believe there is some sort of mistake ANBU-sans. The money we sent was enough for two squads." The headmaster politely stated. The male ninja let out a small laugh, annoying some of the more serious staff members to the point of glaring. 

"There is no mistake Dumbledore-sama," He replied in English with a slight Japanese accent. "Our village leader believed we were best suited for the objectives you requested. The two of us form our own squad that charges the same amount you sent." The speaker noticed several faculty members mutter to each other, what he assumed was out of disbelief. "We claim to be the best shinobis in all of Konoha," he continued. ",Our leader and colleagues agree. Our records include 459 B-ranked, 301 A-ranked, and 57 S-ranked missions. All successful. I specialize in tracking, capture, and assassination. My partner specializes in information gathering, assassination, and interrogation." The muttering halted after that bit of information, causing smirks beneath the masks. Albus nodded his head and smiled. 

"Well, if your leader insists that you can handle all that we demand, I see fit to trust her." Neither ANBU members could detect a lie in that statement. Just a pleasant aura and an insane amount of power held within. The people behind him looked ready to protest, but a reassuring glance from the headmaster kept them quite "May we have your names?" 

"Of course, my name is Naruto Uzuamki. I do prefer that use use my code name: Shadow Fox." Dumbledore nodded once more and turned to the female.

"And I am Snow Fox; Yuki Yama." She introduced herself with an almost sultry tone that made some raise eyebrows. "I also prefer my code name." 

"Very well then. You know my name but I think you two should know the rest of the Hogwarts staff. " He gestured to an aged woman in a dark green witch outfit. "This is Professor Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House. Professor Severus Snape, head of the Syltherin house. Our groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid..." He introduced all of the staff members and the two memorized each person with ease. Dumbledore then informed the two that a private quarters was already set up for them and what little they brought was already stored there. He also insisted that the two join everyone at the banquet held at the beginning of each year to welcome new students. The small squad had already sent several dozen shadow clones to scout Hogwarts as much as possible to make navigating it less difficult, so they agreed to join the festivities.

_Later: Hogwart's dinner hall_

Naruto and Yuki were seated with the various faculty members at the end of the hall. They wished to remain hidden in the ceiling, but Albus reminded them they needed to be introduced after the sorting, so they chose to relax and get to know the staff. They found Hagrid to be very friendly and McGonagall stern yet kind. Snape and Flint were rather rude and kept to themselves, but the two held nothing against them for that. The others were nice enough, but something was off about Quirnus Quirrell, despite his nervous nature and stutter similar to a kunoichi in Konoha. But neither had any type of evidence to support their suspicions, so they silently decided to remain silent. If anything odd occurred though, they wouldn't hesitate to warn Dumbledore. 

Naruto had to gaze in amazement at not only the elegance of the castle, but also the bewitched ceiling and floating candles above. He had never been outside of the Shinboi countries, he didn't even know there was life beyond that until a few weeks ago. Yuki on the other hand appeared to be extremely bored, like she had been here a million times. She had actual knowledge of the wizarding world and informed her partner of the basics of it so a ghost or living tree wouldn't give him a heart attack. Even so, she knew beneath the mask, Naruto was still astonished and stared at everything with a child-like sense of wonder. It baffled her that he still was able to hold on to something so precious after the hell he was put though in that damned village. Hell, she was surprised he was still sane after everything he endured. And yet he still lived there to help remove all the corruption, prejudice, and evil from his 'home', if you could call it that. He didn't want anyone like him to ever suffer the way he did and avoided the easy path to do so. 

_"One of the reasons I love him." _she thought with a small smile underneath her own mask. Her attention was now on an old dirty hat placed on a four-legged stool in front of the first years. The Sorting Hat, if she remembered correctly. Good Kami, it was even filthier than the last time she saw it. 

It sang its little song and began to sort the first years. Yuki, nor Narut really focused on any of the children, save for one. 

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall announced. Whatever chatter that was occurring during the ceremony vanished then. All eyes were set on the 11 year-old boy. He nervously walked toward the hat and sat on the stool to be sorted. After a brief conversation between the hat and boy, a cry of 'Gryffindor!' echoed through halls, followed by a vast amount of applause from said house. Naruto turned to Akane and whispered. 

"So that's him." She briefly nodded. 

"Yep," she replied. "That is the 'Boy-Who-Lived', Harry Potter. Judging by his posture he doesn't have any arrogance in him, but he also doesn't seem to have much confidence either." Naruto nodded his head and recalled the history he was given. Harry was orphaned as a baby when Lord Voldemort killed his parents before trying to kill the boy himself. The blonde didn't know much about the dark wizard, but what he could piece together from the fear it brought to a person's eyes when mentioned, he was similar to Orochimaru... 

And that made his blood boil. 

Instead of living a life of luxury as the only person to survive one of the most deadly curses in history, he was raised by his cruel aunt and uncle along with an abominable cousin. Naruto was not quite sure what to make of the choice Dumbledore made. True, Harry could end up a spoiled brat if he was constantly praised for an event he couldn't remember. But if he had someone raise him properly to be humble and grateful for the life he was given, maybe even keep him away from the spotlight, the scarred boy wouldn't need a miserable childhood to make him appreciate all he was given. It bothered him so much because his own childhood bared a similarity with his curse and heritage, though he was certain Harry never needed hospitalization from the injuries sustained by the people that old bastard told him to understand. 

But Naruto kept all his thoughts and questions to himself. This was just a mission to protect the boy and guard the school when the need arose, not judge other's actions. Besides, Albus seemed like a decent man with the ability to use common sense. Maybe there was another reason for his decision, maybe there really wasn't anyone he could trust to properly raise him without turning him arrogant. Other than his past, neither shinobi were given much explanation and there was no need to embarrass ones self by jumping to conclusions. The blonde was so deep in thought, it took a nudge from Yuki to make him realize the headmaster was making announcements that involved them. 

"I do not want anyone to panic, but we fear that there may be some danger drawing near. So we have hired two ninjas to help guard the school and restore the bond that was shattered in the last war. Shadow Fox, Snow Fox, would you please step forward."

_Gryffindor Table_

The Gryffindor students, young and experienced, silently stared at the two oddly dressed warriors. Many were confused, and only the elder were shocked at their presence. But few were more shocked than Hermione Granger. 

"I-I can't believe it. There are actually ninjas here!" she whispered in astonishment to the first years near her. 

"What's the big deal. I've never heard of these freakishly dressed people." The second youngest Weasely said, causing the girl to give him a small glare. 

"Those 'freakishly dressed people' are wearing uniforms stating that they are among the best ninjas in their whole village." Many students looked at her curiously, urging her to continue. "I read about it in _The Alliances of Wizards_. There is a whole other world outside of the Muggle's filled with 'shinobi', or ninja warriors. Its hidden just like our world. Ninjas live in a single village that acts like a city inside countries known as the Land of Fire, Earth, Water, and so on. War and death are disturbingly common. In only a few centuries of recorded history, the five strongest countries have already had three major wars that has been responsible for the death of millions. Higher ranking ninjas even accept missions to assassinate people. There has been genocides, massacres, and even slavery in the villages. I doubt anyone has done much to stop that." 

Hermione noticed some of the listeners looked horrified and were even starting to pale, but they still desired to learn more, so she resumed. "Ninjas specialize in stealth and techniques that can confuse the senses or manipulate the elements. All this is done by using inner energy called 'chakra', which is similar to the way we use magic to preform spells, charms, curses, etc. The reason you've never heard of them is because the wizarding world formed an alliance with the shinobi world to help fight You-Know-Who and his army. But when the war was over, some of the wizards captured over 200 wounded ninjas for experiments to see how to gain their power for themselves. All of them died from it." She ended the last sentence with a grim and depressed tone. 

"That's horrible! All of it!" Harry said in low voice, getting slightly pale himself. He was mortified at both the wizard's actions and the world's gruesome living conditions. Life with the Durselys seemed much more tolerable to him now. 

"Yes it is," Hermione continued, realizing all attention was back on her. "The leaders of the villages nearly declared war on us until the heads of the Ministry for Magic managed to convince them that the wizards acted on their own and not an order. They swore they would be captured and punished. As demanded, all who were responsible for the crimes were executed in front of the leaders to prove they were dead. The leaders were still furious at the betrayal and severed all ties with the wizarding world. Some even plotted to secretly send their own ninjas for revenge but their advisers somehow stopped most of them from doing that. But there were a few reports of dead wizards near the borders with no clues left. The books about them are rare and only taught to fourth years. My dad was able to get his hands on one, but it cost over 70 pounds." 

"She's right you know." The first years tuned to see the prefect, Percy Weasley, finally enter the conversation. "I learned about in History of Magic class last year. At first I was confused why the school would wait until students were 14 and 15 to tell us of a small betrayal. But once you learn the degree of the experiments, and just who exactly performed them, you'll understand. Just thinking about still makes me nauseous." He explained as he placed a hand over his stomach, remembering he even vomited later that night. "My best guess is that Dumbledore himself convinced one of the leaders to let the school hire them in order to open up connections again. The Ministry probably had something to do with this too." He finished, and saw all the students realize how important their presence was. They all stared back at the shinobi, or rather where they were. Dumbledore now stood and was finishing up his announcements. All the students who focused their attention on Granger and Percy instead of their own headmaster appeared to be a bit sheepish. The embarrassment ended nonetheless, as it was replaced by hunger when absolutely scrumptious looking food had appeared on their plates to start the feast. All the students eagerly dug in and Neville Longbottom was kind enough to inform the others of what they didn't hear.

_Hours later_

Naruto and Yuki walked into the private room set up for them. For normal people, the hour of night combined with all the food they ate would force them to sluggishly stumble in before passing out on the bed. They were obviously not normal people. Due to their high rank's requirements for will power to remain awake all hours of the night and training that commanded a high metabolism, the two-man squad entered the password protected quarters with no trouble. They opened up the various closets to see their belongings were already neatly stored as promised. Seeing nothing else to do, Yuki smirked mischievously and grabbed Naruto before throwing him on the bed. He didn't have much time to protest (not that he wanted to) as she pounced on him and straddled the man's waist. 

"Well the banquet was nice, but I think we should work off all that food we ate." She whispered in his ear before nibbling on the lobe. Naruto responded favorably and gave his own grin. 

"Are you sure the silencing seals will work here?" He asked, not wanting to wake up the whole castle. Yuki's response was to drop her genjutsu to reveal her crimson hair and showed off her nine tails. The size of her smirk increased. 

"Only one way to find out!"

**A little shorter than usual but it has been a while. If I screw up any detail I apologize since I've only been a fan of Harry Potter for about a month, which is no where near as much as Naruto. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and review, favorite, etc.**

**R&R JA NE!**


End file.
